


Night Owl

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack?? fic, Gas Station AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was a good person. He was. He tried to do his best to be kind and help others. He also believed that good people deserved good things happening to him. So why was he in a gas station at 4 in the morning tasked to find tampons of all things?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by href=“https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yuuri-nsane/639900616060239872"

Viktor liked to believe that he was a good person. He also liked to live under the delusion that good people deserved to have good things happening to them. With that thought in mind, he wondered just how in the hell he ended up in a gas station at ass o’clock in the morning trying to find tampons of all things. Two plus two did not equal 5. He wandered the aisles for what felt like the umpteenth time and was hyper aware of the eyes of the cashier that followed his every move. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t find the damn tampons. He hadn’t bothered to learn that word in English and here he was trying to find the hot pink box that Mila had shoved in his face hours ago. Viktor would have given up if not for the fact that he didn’t want to disappoint his dear friend and teammate. It definitely wasn’t because he was scared of facing an angry Mila. She could pick Yuri up with no problem on a normal day, and he didn’t want to be the one to find out what an anger induced Mila could do. 

Another ten minutes passed before he decided to give up and just tell Mila that the gas station didn’t have any in stock. The cashier looked like she was about twenty seconds from calling the cops on him, and as entertaining as that would be, he wasn’t in the mood to receive a lecture from Mila and Yakov in one night. Just as he was about to turn and leave he noticed the one other shopper’s basket. There right on top was the exact box that Mila had asked him to buy for her. Now how should he go about this? He couldn’t exactly walk up to the guy and brazenly ask where the tampons were. No, that would be embarrassing for both parties. He couldn’t just let him go either. If there were in fact tampons in this godforsaken gas station and he didn’t come back with any of them then Mila would end up murdering him before he could even finish the competition that they had traveled all the way here for. 

The only thing he could think about was saving his skin. So, abandoning all rationale, he decided to follow the admittedly cute man around the station like a freaky stalker while trying to figure out just how he could make asking where the tampons were sound sexy and not at all ridiculous. Hey, after all this trouble he had hoped that maybe he could at least score a date. Well, at least avoid an arrest warrant if this ended badly. In a moment of brilliance, he tapped on the man’s shoulder then sent a brilliantly bright smile. “So, come here often?” he asked with a wink.

The man gave a blank stare before it turned to confusion. “What?”

Viktor turned flustered as he realized what he had said. Come here often? _Come here often? _They were in a tiny gas station at four in the morning. No one came there often unless they worked there. He wanted to slam his face into the disgusting linoleum flooring and die there. It was the only way to get out of this situation. “My apologies,” he said as he cleared his throat, an embarrassing expression crossing his face. “I-I wasn’t sure how to approach you,” he tried to explain. Viktor also wasn’t sure where to go with this conversation. Well, to avoid floundering anymore he sighed then pushed his bangs back before his smile turned more sincere. “I’m sorry. I’m exhausted and I’ve been looking for those,” he explained as he pointed to the obnoxiously pink box. “for probably the last hour. If I don’t get out of here soon I’m sure the cashier is going to call the cops on me.”__

__The confusion seemed to clear from the man’s eyes as he smiled and oh. _Oh _. That smile was gorgeous. “Oh! Yeah they’re hard to find in any store really. Here I’ll show you.” The man offered before leading Viktor to the last aisle and squatting down to point at the very bottom row. “They hide them down here,” he said as he pointed to the neatly stacked boxes.___ _

____Viktor never would have found that. He would’ve become a deranged monster before finding that. No. Mila would’ve come for his ass before he found them. Shit. Mila would kill him if he didn’t get back soon. “Thank you so much. I’m so grateful that you came in here and knew where they were. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable following you around like that,” he apologized as he rubbed the nape of his neck with a sheepish expression. “My name is Viktor.” He held his hand out expectantly with a pleasant smile on his face, hoping that he could smooth over any feathers he had ruffled._ _ _ _

____“I know.” The answer that he got surprised him almost as much as the smaller hand that gently shook his. “I’m Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____“The pleasure is all mine, Yuuri.” The name rolled off his tongue as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “I have to get back to my friend before she kills my teammate, but thank you again for helping me.” Yuuri simply smiled in return with a ‘no problem’ before going back to his shopping._ _ _ _

____Viktor checked out and tried to ignore the dirty look he was receiving from the cashier as she bagged the box of tampons. He spared one last glance at Yuuri before sighing wistfully and leaving. He couldn’t have a great foreign romance. At least he couldn’t have one so close to a competition. Yuuri would just have to be the one that got away._ _ _ _

____Upon getting back to the hotel he approached Mila with a soothing smile that got wiped off his face as a pillow was thrown at him. He settled for tossing the box to her then dashing back to his own room to hopefully catch some sleep before going to the warm up session._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately, he was woken up by a loud and demanding Yuri Plisetsky practically knocking his door down and yelling something about him being late. He groaned as he sat up from his bed then slipped into the shower to freshen up. Once he was dressed and ready for the practice session he joined his teammates down in the lobby with a cheerful smile. Luckily it was only a practice and not the actual competition._ _ _ _

____When they got to the competition rink everyone spent a few minutes warming up before everyone from the men’s singles competition were called to the ice. Viktor was disinterested. After all, he had dominated his field until he couldn’t even surprise himself anymore. He was sure it was the same people as last year. There weren’t any newbies from the junior division. Then again, he didn’t pay much attention to the other skaters in the first place. His gaze swept across the rink until they landed on the same man from the gas station with that blindingly sweet smile._ _ _ _

____As soon as he was allowed to, he crossed the rink all the while ignoring Yakov’s shouts at him to get back. “Yuuri!” He shouted as he came to a stop next to the barrier._ _ _ _

____Yuuri startled when Viktor was suddenly beside him then relaxed as he smiled politely. “Hello, Viktor. Congratulations on making it to the Grand Prix again this year.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you! Oh, but why didn’t you tell me that you were a skater too? Ah, that hurts my feelings Yuuri,” he said with an overdramatic pout resting on his lips. This was great news. If Yuuri was a skater then that meant that Viktor had a chance at getting his number._ _ _ _

____Viktor was brought out of his fake despair at the sound of Yuuri’s chuckles. “Well, where’s the fun in that? I figured that if you didn’t recognize me then what was the point in telling you?” he said with a little shrug._ _ _ _

____Yes, it really was all Viktor’s fault for not recognizing Yuuri in the first place. The only competitor he acknowledged casually was Chris. Either he didn’t see a reason to remember or he didn't go looking for information on his competitors. Yuuri hadn’t been an exception, but now he was going to make him an exception. “Yeah...yeah, I don’t have a comeback for that,” he explained with a light laugh._ _ _ _

____The beautiful sound of Yuuri’s laugh accompanied him before it died off and he seemed to remember something. The other skater grabbed his bag then reached in and came out with a big bag of M &M’s as well as a box of microwaveable popcorn then handed them to Viktor. “My sister is ten times more bearable when she has carbs and chocolate during her period. I figured these could help smooth things over with your friend considering how long it seemed to take you to find those tampons,” he joked as he set his bag down._ _ _ _

____Viktor looked down at the packages in his hand then sent a dazzling smile Yuuri’s way. “Thank you so much! Maybe she won’t murder me when we get back home,” he mumbled before reaching over and hooking an arm around Yuuri in a hug. “I’ve got to get back to practicing before Yakov kills me, but let’s meet later okay?”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t leave until he received a nod then smiled brightly and spun around to take the food to Mila and actually get to work like he was supposed to. Viktor won as was expected, and the banquet was as boring as ever at the beginning before it turned into more of a party later in the night. He had even gotten a pretty boy’s number and an invitation to coach. Of course, Yuuri was drunk off his ass when he extended the invitation, but there was no reason to hold back on surprising people. This would be his biggest surprise yet, and if he just so happened to be able to take one Yuuri Katsuki out on a date while surprising people, well that was just a bonus._ _ _ _


End file.
